


Now I Don't Hate California After All

by rayedictator



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, California, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Summer, Vaginal Fingering, cis lesbian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: Crystal lets it slip to her girlfriend that she isn't a fan of California. Gigi plans a date to fix that.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Now I Don't Hate California After All

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (me screaming with my mouth closed) back at it again with the smut I guess. Time for my standard bullet points explaining myself.
> 
> 1\. I don't like writing RPF of people that might see it, but making them cis lesbian makes it far removed enough from the actual people that I'm okay with it.  
> 2\. Crystal or Gigi if you see this you can ask me to take it down, but don't tell anyone this happened. Also Crystal in her infinite clownery said she wanted to read fanfic of her and Gigi together on camera and I don't think she's interested in f/f ones but if so Crystal you can only read this if you first say crygi isn't real.  
> 3\. I'm literally writing crygi because they have a lesbian-friendly dynamic not because I take it seriously in any way. Listen y'all...I'm not against Crystal and Gigi pushing this narrative as a joke or something fun. It is cute on occasion HOWEVER there is a good portion of people who take it seriously and people taking ships seriously leads to all kinds of horrible behavior so I think they need to start prefacing everything they do with a crygi isn't real we are just having fun. Fandom gets bad enough for fictional ships, real people pushing ships of themselves is a recipe for disaster and I'm worried.  
> 4\. This was just supposed to be hot, beach-y summer car smut but then my dumb ass remembered one of the song titles from MY QUEEN Carly Rae Jepsen's Dedicated Side B album (see title) and suddenly I had a whole ass plot so this got longer than expected.  
> 5\. Speaking of my dumb ass and plots I was finally almost finished with this and thought of another Crystal/Gigi fic so another one is coming. Since apparently season 12 girls smut is my thing now I'll give you a rundown of my plans. I did come up with a Jackie/Jan fic I want to do so I'm going to bang that out next because that will be quick unlike these Crystal/Gigi ones that clearly get away from me. Then I'll write another Crystal/Gigi because I'm really excited about it (and also mad about how excited I am about it). Then I have a Jaida/Nicky floating around in my mind but I'm not concrete on the framing device yet. Lastly I have a Gigi/Jan I'm considering because the premise is so good, but I'm not sure if I will actually write it yet. So hopefully someone is looking forward to my continued bullshit because I'm not.  
> 6\. Getting real tired that the only One Direction songs y'all seem to know are Little Things which sucks and What Makes You Beautiful so I made sure to stick some superior songs in there. Made in the AM is their best album and I have more authority on that because I don't care about the band as people I just listen to a shit ton of pop music so I'm coming at it with clear eyes and no nostalgia (and 1D was after my time anyway. BSB for life)  
> 7\. I've been to California a couple times, but never LA so this is probably inaccurate. Just chalk it up to fanfic magic.
> 
> Content Warning: VERY slight catcalling and unwanted advances

Crystal hated California. Which was strange because at first she was so looking forward to the perceived freedom it would bring. She would be able to create art surrounded by like-minded people and no one would stare at her for her blue hair and countless accessories. It turned out though that her art was still too out there and her clothes still too weird for California. She got stared at and talked down to at her California university just as much as she did in Missouri, but with the added bonus of everyone being artists as well so they felt they were allowed to critique her art and how she looked. She probably would have cut her losses and went back to Missouri where she at least had a small group of friends that understood her if it wasn't for Gigi. 

Gigi Goode was a design major who Crystal thought would be just another ridiculously pretty California girl that looked at her like she was something she found at the bottom of her heel when she first saw her. And if Crystal just listened to what other people said about her she would have thought Gigi was a cold, calculated girl who thought she was too good for everyone on campus. 

But Gigi was none of those things. Gigi was kind and driven and funny and respected people that loved the art they made and made it for themselves which was very much Crystal. So despite their differences in appearance and art styles, Crystal and Gigi became good friends. 

And then they became something else after a night of dancing and drinking at the club led to them making out on the floor of Crystal's apartment. 

So Crystal may hate California, but at least Gigi Goode was her girlfriend.

“Wait, what?” Gigi almost screeched over the phone when Crystal told her this.

“Um, I hate California but at least I have you?” Crystal repeated, confused.

“How can you hate California? It's great here,” Gigi said.

Maybe Crystal shouldn't have said such a thing to a California native. Even if it was her beloved girlfriend. “It's just not what I expected when I moved here I guess.”

Crystal could hear Gigi tsk through the phone. “Unacceptable,” she said, “Next week we are going on a date so I can show you the beauty of Cali.”

Crystal wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

“You're going to the beach?” Heidi asked, sounding disappointed.

“I think? Gigi told me to wear a swimsuit beneath my clothes,” Crystal told her roommate while pulling some jean shorts over her bikini bottoms.

“That's not fair, I want to go to the beach too,” Heidi complained, rolling over on Crystal's bed.

“Girl, no you don't,” Widow said from a bean bag in the corner, “You know they are going to be kissing and making googly eyes at each other the whole time. And probably more since Crys is making us pick an outfit.”

“Y'all can sneak off and have sex, I'm fine with that. Just bring me with you,” Heidi said, whistling through her teeth at the word “sex”.

“Guys,” Crystal whined, stomping her feet, “Stop talking about my sex life and help me.” She held out a plaid shirt in front her. Sure, it clashed with her orange bikini top, but who cared. She just needed to look cute in her date outfit and swimsuit separately. 

“If you want her to think you're gay,” Widow said while Heidi continued to look dejected. 

Crystal moaned and rifled through her closet some more. She had already decided on the acid-wash jean shorts and flip-flops for the bottom, figuring out the top shouldn't be so hard. 

“A-ha!” she exclaimed when she finally spotted the perfect top. She pulled the purple flower patterned shirt out of her closet, threw it on, buttoned the two buttons that would cover her chest, and tied it at the bottom so her midriff showed.

“Good to know we had absolutely no input despite sitting here for a half hour,” Widow said, looking unamused as Crystal rummaged around her jewelry box for some rings. Bracelets and necklaces wouldn't do for swimming, but rings should be good and Crystal couldn't live without some accessories.

Crystal's text tone went off after she had slipped a few colorful rings on and she dived for her phone, almost pushing Heidi off her bed.

“ _5 minutes babe hope you're ready_ ” Gigi's text read. 

Crystal just sent a kissing emoji in response. 

“What's the big deal about this date anyway?” Heidi asked. Probably because Crystal hadn't freaked out about a date with Gigi this much since their first one.

“Gigi planned the whole thing for us since I told her I hate California. It's going to be so romantic,” Crystal said dreamily, clutching her phone to her chest like it was Gigi herself.

“You really swung a hot date out of telling your girlfriend you hate her home, huh?” Widow asked.

“I guess,” Crystal said, looking down at her phone, the wallpaper a picture of Gigi and herself. Suddenly, she hoped Gigi wasn't actually upset about what she said and this would be a fun day and not her being obsessed with Crystal seeing what she saw. She wasn't confident it would work if that was the case and she'd hate to disappoint Gigi.

There was a knock at the door and Crystal shooed her roommates out of her room (even though she told them to come in there in the first place) and ran to the door to greet Gigi.

“Hi, beautiful,” Crystal said, giving Gigi in her high-waisted shorts and crop top a short glance before hugging her. 

“Hey, baby,” Gigi returned, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Hey, girls.” Gigi also greeted her roommates who had moved to the living room couch.

“Gigi next time take the rest of us poor southern girls to the beach too,” Heidi requested.

“Have none of you gone to the beach since you moved here?” Gigi asked incredulously. 

“Heidi could barely find campus the first day,” Widow said.

“I'm a poor, country girl who just moved to the big city,” Heidi mourned.

Gigi giggled. “You guys can totally come next time,” she said.

“Next time,” Crystal reiterated. 

They said their goodbyes, Crystal telling them not to wait up, and Gigi took Crystal's hand and led her outside to her car. Crystal was surprised when she saw the top down on Gigi's convertible. So far every time Crystal had been in Gigi's car the top had been up, Gigi saying it messed up her hair too much, which Crystal found funny because Gigi's blonde hair was straight as a pin, how much damage could it do? 

“What about your hair?” Crystal asked as she slipped into the passenger seat.

“Today is for fun, not caring about hair,” Gigi said, after getting into the driver's seat, punctuating the end of her sentence with the buckle of her seat belt. 

“What's on the agenda?” Crystal asked curiously.

“What's wrong with surprises?” Gigi asked, turning to her with a smirk.

“Nothing,” Crystal returned with a smirk of her own.

“Then sit back and relax, babe,” Gigi said, pulling her sunglasses from the middle console and putting them on.

They were off and Crystal enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair even though it meant she couldn't talk to Gigi much because it was so loud.

“Have you really not been to the beach yet?” Gigi asked at a red light.

“I don't know where anything is here,” Crystal whined, “I only go to school, whatever food places I pass on my way there, and wherever you take me.”

“No wonder you're so down on Cali,” Gigi shook her head, “I'm going to show you how amazing this place is.”

Crystal was going to say something about that not necessarily being her problem, but the light turned green and it was once again too loud to say anything. 

Like Crystal thought, Gigi drove them to one of the many beaches along Los Angeles. There were some people sunbathing or playing in the waves, but it was less populated than Crystal assumed was usual. Probably because Gigi set their date for Tuesday when most adults were at work.

Gigi hopped out of the car and went to the trunk to pull out some beach towels, a duffel bag and a large umbrella, Crystal following after her more slowly. 

“Let me help,” Crystal said, rushing to Gigi's side when she saw her struggling with the umbrella. 

“Such a lady,” Gigi teased, relinquishing the umbrella to Crystal and keeping the towels and bag for herself.

“For a pretty girl like you, yeah,” Crystal said, wiggling her eyebrows and Gigi snickered. 

Gigi lead them to a relatively secluded part of the beach, close to the water.

Crystal stuck the umbrella in the sand, expecting it to stand, but it fell over pathetically making Gigi laugh. 

“You have to, like, dig a hole,” Gigi explained, spreading out their towels, “They don't have beaches in Missouri?”

“There's lakes,” Crystal defended, sitting down and using her hands to make a hole in the sand for the umbrella, “And who uses these giant umbrella things anyway?”

“People who don't want to get baked by the sun,” Gigi said. She started taking off her clothes revealing a baby blue bikini and Crystal tried to concentrate on her task and not stare.

She had no choice when Gigi stood in front of her, hands on her hips. “Get up and get undressed. I'll finish this,” she offered. 

“Asking me to undress already?” Crystal asked, standing and doing as she was told. She wiggled her hips as she shimmied out of her shorts. 

“I already told you today is a surprise. No spoilers,” Gigi replied with a wink. She sat down and continued Crystal's job, but didn't make a secret of watching Crystal remove her clothes. 

Crystal folded her clothes and put them next to Gigi's on the duffel bag. She posed when she saw Gigi looking at her.

“I told you really bright colors would look good against your skin,” Gigi said, looking down again. Her cheeks might have been a little pink.

Crystal looked down at herself and the neon orange bikini Gigi had suggested she buy the last time they went shopping. The color did stand out nicely against her tan skin.

“Come on, this should be good enough,” Gigi said, grabbing the umbrella and standing. She stuck the umbrella in the hole in the sand and Crystal buried it so it stood up and Gigi opened it, giving them a nice spot of shade. 

Gigi sat down on one of the towels and Crystal followed. Gigi pulled some sunscreen out of the duffel bag.

“Need this or I'll turn into a boiled lobster,” Gigi said with a grimace, “I can never tan.”

“I like your skin,” Crystal offered, watching Gigi slather sunscreen on her nose and shoulders. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Gigi said with a shrug.

For some reason Crystal felt compelled to say more. “Your skin gets really pink when you're turned on. It's cute.”

Gigi stared at her with wide eyes and Crystal realized she probably shouldn't have said that in public like this. 

“Jesus, Crystal,” Gigi said with a short laugh, “Here, get my back.” She shoved the sunscreen into Crystal's hand and turned around expectantly.

Crystal squeezed some sunscreen onto her hand and rubbed the lotion onto Gigi's back. She lifted her short blonde hair to get the back of her neck and noticed it was pink from embarrassment and Crystal smiled to herself. 

“Thanks,” Gigi said when Crystal was done. She turned back around and her blush was completely gone. “That is probably way stronger than you need, but put some on your face and shoulders just in case.”

“So, do we just sit here or go in the water or what?” Crystal asked, doing what she was told.

Gigi gave her a look. “We do whatever we want babe,” she said, “I want to go swimming, but we have to wait a bit before going in the water to make sure our sunscreen doesn't wash off.”

“Sounds good,” Crystal said, nodding. 

“Let's take a picture,” Gigi said, scooting closer so they were shoulder to shoulder, “I need a new wallpaper.” She opened her camera and held her phone up, giving a slight smile while Crystal smiled brightly. 

“Stop trying to be fashion and do a smiley one,” Crystal said, poking Gigi's ribs after a few photos were snapped.

“Fine,” Gigi said, squirming under Crystal's touch. 

Crystal wrapped her arms around Gigi's waist, pulling her close which resulted in Gigi giving the smile Crystal wanted. Gigi snapped the picture and pulled it up to show Crystal who squealed.

“Send that one to me,” she said, pulling her own phone out of her shorts on the duffel bag.

Suddenly, there was a sharp whistle and Crystal was so startled she almost dropped her phone. She looked up and saw a couple of guys staring at them from a distance. She looked over at Gigi, slightly panicked. 

“Just ignore them,” Gigi said, eyes glued to her phone.

“What? Too good for us?” one of the guys yelled and Crystal realized they were talking to Gigi who hadn't moved at their provocations.

Crystal did as Gigi said, looking back at her phone as a text message came in from Gigi, the picture attached. 

“ _Soulmates_ ” the message read with a heart emoji. Crystal smiled slightly, but there was still a knot of anxiety in her stomach. She glanced up discreetly and no one was there anymore. It looked like the guys left and didn't try to approach them further. At least Crystal hoped. 

“Are you okay?” Gigi asked, putting her phone down to look at Crystal, concerned.

“That's never happened to me before,” Crystal told Gigi, voice low.

“Catcalling?” Gigi asked, tilting her head and Crystal nodded, “They don't have men in Missouri?”

“They do it just never happened to me. Guys don't like me I guess. I've never even been asked out by one before,” Crystal said with a shrug.

“Absurd,” Gigi said with a snort, “You are so hot. Guys should have been clamoring to date you. Proof that straight men are stupid I guess. I'm glad you it never happened to you before though, it sucks.”

“Yeah,” Crystal agreed, still shaken.

“Forget about that though, let's get in the water,” Gigi said. 

Gigi stood and Crystal followed, looking around cautiously, but no one seemed to be looking at them.

A shiver ran through Crystal's body as she set foot in the ocean. “This is colder than I was expecting,” she said. 

“Yeah, it's not as glamorous as it looks, but you get used to it,” Gigi said, going in up to her calves, “I really haven't gone in deeper than my stomach since I was a kid though. That's too cold for me.”

Gigi took Crystal's hand and led her deeper into the water, getting them to their knees before stopping.

“That's good for now,” Gigi said, clearly as uncomfortable as Crystal.

“This isn't as fun as I thought,” Crystal admitted.

“I will splash you,” Gigi threatened, but was glaring playfully. 

“If you splash me I'm dunking you,” Crystal countered, also glaring.

The two sized each other up for a minute before Gigi reached down and splashed Crystal. Crystal gaped at her for a second while Gigi laughed and then she was tackling her, incidentally soaking both of them as they landed in the water. Luckily, they weren't deep enough to go under.

Gigi shrieked and Crystal had to follow her. “It's so cold!” she yelled. Crystal realized they might be drawing attention with their antics, but didn't care at the moment.

Gigi laughed, “You did that to yourself,” she said. Crystal was still on top of her, their bodies mostly submerged, but neither of them attempted to move.

“Don't you dare Ms. Goode,” Crystal said, “You started it.”

“Are you having fun yet though?” Gigi asked with a smirk. 

“Maybe,” Crystal replied with a smile of her own.

They messed around in the water for a bit longer before returning to their spot on the beach. 

“You want to get an ice cream or something?” Gigi asked when they sat down.

“Sure!” 

“Okay, one of us has to stay with the stuff so I'll go get it,” Gigi said, putting on her flip-flops and getting her wallet from the duffel bag. 

“Strawberry, please!” Crystal said.

“You got it,” Gigi winked at her and started walking towards the boulevard. 

Left on her own, Crystal stared out at the ocean. It was pretty nice actually. She had moved out of the shade of the umbrella to let her wet skin warm under the sun, the ocean looked endless and made her feel like she could just drift away on it and not have a care in the world. 

She must have been more distracted than she thought because the next thing she knew Gigi was holding an ice cream cone in front of her face.

“Oh, thanks,” she said, taking it from her.

“No problem,” Gigi said, sitting back down next to Crystal, “Hope it didn't melt too much. I fast-walked back.”

“It's fine. I eat fast,” Crystal said, licking at the melted ice cream that had started to run down the cone.

Despite her boasts, Crystal's fingers were quite sticky by the time she finished her ice cream. Of course Gigi's hands were still perfectly clean. She was obnoxiously perfect sometimes. She looked around for where she could wipe them off and decided she would have to settle for the towel she was on when Gigi grabbed her hand. She took one of Crystal's fingers and put it in her mouth, sucking the sticky residue from it and then moving on to the next, keeping eye contact with Crystal.

“Fuck,” Crystal breathed, eyes flicking from Gigi's eyes to her lips and back again.

Once all her fingers were cleaned Gigi released Crystal's hand and turn away like nothing happened, the only hint that she'd done that being the smirk on her lips.

“You're the worst,” Crystal whispered in her ear.

“We'll see if you still feel that later,” Gigi replied, flicking her hair.

They spent a couple more hours lazing around on their towels, going back under the umbrella when it got too hot, and chatting. 

“You ready to go get dinner?” Gigi asked as it neared five. 

“Where are we going?” Crystal asked.

“In-N-Out.”

“I know we're doing California today, but isn't that a little too predictable?” Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gigi narrowed her eyes. “You sure have a lot of complaints about this date your lovely girlfriend planned for you.” 

Crystal started panicking for a second and it must have showed on her face because suddenly Gigi laughed. 

“Just kidding,” Gigi said, “We can go somewhere else if you want.”

“No, In-N-Out sounds great!” Crystal insisted, not wanting to upset Gigi even if she was joking.

“Alright, let's go then,” Gigi said, standing and stretching her long limbs.

They slipped their clothes back on over their now-dry swimsuits and packed up their stuff, Gigi insisting on carrying the umbrella this time while Crystal got the bag and towels. 

They got back in the car and drove off once more, Gigi blasting her favorite oldies station so she could listen to eighties music. Crystal laughed as she watched Gigi dance in her seat and sing along to Pat Benatar. 

“You're not a bad singer, you know?” Crystal said as they pulled into the parking lot of In-N-Out.

“Well, one of us has to be able to sing,” Gigi joked. She clearly remembered the time Crystal, overcome with excitement at hearing one of her favorite songs, had broken out into a really bad rendition of Best Song Ever by One Direction.

“I'm not the best singer,” Crystal admitted, “But I make up for that with my sweet dance moves.” She gyrated in her seat, making Gigi laugh.

“Alright, Beyonce. Let's eat,” Gigi said. When they got out and met in front of the car Gigi held out her hand which Crystal happily took. 

The restaurant was reasonably crowded considering the time, but there were still a couple booths left. “You grab a seat and I'll get the food,” Crystal offered just to be sure they would get a seat.

“Cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake, chocolate,” Gigi said, squeezing Crystal's hand before letting go and finding a booth while Crystal got in line.

After getting their food, Crystal ordering the same thing as Gigi but with a strawberry milkshake, Crystal turned around and scanned the room for her girlfriend. She finally spotted Gigi, almost missing her entirely because some guys were blocking her view of the booth. Her blood ran cold and all she could think of was that the guys from the beach followed them. Of course that probably wasn't true and Crystal couldn't say for sure because she never gave the guys a good look in the first place. She hurried over to the booth, listening to the conversation as she got closer.

“I'm here on a date,” Gigi was saying, voice terse and cold. 

“Hey, no need to lie,” one of the guys said, “We saw you come in. You weren't with a guy. I'm sure one of the guys at the party can keep your friend busy.”

Gigi sneered. “That's my date dumbass. And she's my girlfriend so hang it up.”

There was a beat of silence and that is when Crystal arrived, sliding awkwardly into the booth. If she was more confident she probably would have said something cool to make it obvious Gigi was indeed her girlfriend, but instead she just quietly sat down, eyes fixed on the tray with their food.

“Thanks, baby,” Gigi said sweetly, and then turned to glare at the boys, “You can go now.”

The guys wandered off, seemingly in shock and whispering to each other. 

Gigi rolled her eyes and grabbed her burger aggressively. “Sorry about that,” she said.

“No, I'm sorry they bothered you,” Crystal said, taking a few fries from the basket in the middle of the tray.

They ate in silence for a bit. Gigi's pout grew as time went on. 

“That totally ruined the mood,” Gigi finally said, “Do I have to wear a shirt that says 'I have a girlfriend' every time we go out?”

That gave Crystal an idea and she pulled one of her chunky costume jewelry rings off her finger, a green flower-shaped one, and held out her hand. “Give me your left hand.” 

Gigi raised an eyebrow but held out her hand. Crystal slipped the ring on her ring finger. 

“It might not help, but it's on your engagement finger which is where people look right? And it's obviously not your style,” she said with a giggle. 

Gigi played with the ring on her finger, blushing slightly. “Thanks.”

* * *

“Get comfy, we have a bit of a drive for the final part of our date,” Gigi said, slipping back into the car and pushing the button that covered the convertible back up.

“Ooh an adventure,” Crystal said, wiggling in her seat. 

“I wouldn't call it an adventure exactly,” Gigi said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, “There's something I want to show you, but it's a bit of a drive. You can play whatever you want to make up for it.” Gigi flung the aux cord in Crystal's direction.

“Yay! One Direction,” Crystal cheered, plugging in her phone. Gigi rolled her eyes fondly.

Gigi drove them outside the city and Crystal looked out the window as the landscape changed from buildings and houses to trees and mountains. 

They didn't talk much as they drove, Crystal enjoying watching the sunset and humming long to the music. A slower song came on and Crystal sang softly, despite her poor singing voice.

Going out tonight, changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had, she's showing off  
Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair  
She's heading for something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants

We're only getting older, baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes, it will never change me and you

While she was singing, without thinking, Crystal turned to watch Gigi who was concentrating on the road. Gigi must have felt her stare because she turned to look at Crystal, blushing as their eyes met and quickly turning back towards the road.

“What?” Crystal asked.

“Nothing, really,” Gigi said, tapping the steering wheel with her fingers, “Almost there.”

They were in the mountains surrounding Los Angeles by now and it was quickly getting darker. Gigi turned on the headlights to see better.

Gigi finally parked the car in a parking lot seemingly in the middle of nowhere. 

“Where are we? Is this legal?” Crystal asked, looking around.

Gigi laughed. “Yes, it's a park,” she said, “Come on.” She got out of the car and Crystal followed. They went to the front of the car and Gigi hopped onto the hood. Crystal did the same and when she looked ahead she finally noticed it. They had actually drove far enough up the mountains that they could see almost all of LA spread out before them.

Crystal gasped. “It's beautiful!”

“Isn't it?” Gigi said, placing her hand on top of Crystal's. 

“Wow,” Crystal breathed, taking in all the shimmering lights, “Thanks for showing me.” She turned and kissed Gigi on the cheek.

Gigi looked back at her and removed her hand from Crystal's to tuck the other girl's blue hair behind her ear. “I'm glad you like it.”

Crystal shifted closer to Gigi until their legs were pressed together. Gigi removed her hand to wrap around Crystal's waist and Crystal put her hand on Gigi's thigh. They both looked back out at the view, feet swinging against the car grill.

“There were a few hiccups, but I think this date was pretty successful,” Gigi said, “What do you think?”

“Every date with you is great to me because I get to be with you,” Crystal said and Gigi scoffed, “But it was fun.”

“So what do you think of California now?” Gigi asked and Crystal could feel her looking at her expectantly.

“Honestly Gigi, I probably should have made it clear before, but the reason I said I hate it here wasn't because of the area,” Crystal looked back at Gigi slowly, apprehensive, “I mean, I haven't even been to the beach before today. How could I say I hate somewhere I've barely seen? I'm mostly just disappointed that even here I still get weird looks because of how I dress and no one gets my art. I'm at art school and the professors are telling me my art doesn't follow the assignment enough and my classmates critique it for being too weird or strange. It's just not what I hoped I guess. But I still had a lot of fun with you today.”

“They're all stupid,” Gigi said, a little more fiercely than Crystal expected, “Art is about expressing yourself, not following a rubric. You put every bit of yourself into your art Crys and it shows. That's what I love about you.”

“Thank you,” Crystal replied quietly.

“And don't let them ruin this place for you,” Gigi added, resting her forehead against Crystal's, “There are thousands of people here outside of our dumb school that would love what you do just as much as I do.”

“You're right,” Crystal said, smiling.

Gigi smiled back, reaching a hand up to cup Crystal's face and kiss her. Crystal wrapped her arms around Gigi's waist and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Gigi made a noise of contentment, meeting Crystal's tongue with hers and moving her hand to clutch her hair.

They continued kissing, Gigi getting more desperate as time went on. She started squirming in Crystal's grasp until she finally pulled away to whisper “I want you” against Crystal's lips.

“What do you want?” Crystal asked, pushing some stray hairs behind Gigi's ear.

Gigi bit her lip. “Want to eat you out.”

“I'm fine with that,” Crystal said with a small laugh.

“My parents are home tonight,” Gigi said.

“So are my roommates,” Crystal added.

“And it would take too long to drive home anyway.”

“Car it is!” Crystal said, pulling away from Gigi and jumping off the hood.

Gigi laughed and followed Crystal, taking her hand and leading her to the backseat. She opened the back door and Crystal laid out on the seats, Gigi crawling in after her. They continued kissing and Gigi undid the tie on the bottom of Crystal's shirt before making quick work of the two buttons holding it closed. Gigi moved to kiss Crystal's neck as her hands slid down her body to the button of her shorts, Crystal's stomach twitching as Gigi's fingers ghosted over it. She undid the button and pulled her shorts off her legs while Crystal slid out of her shirt to leave her in just her bikini.

“Take your clothes off too,” Crystal said before Gigi could go back to touching her, “Wanna look at you.”

Gigi groaned but complied, throwing off her shirt and shimmying out of her shorts the best she could without falling on top of Crystal. “Happy?”

“Very,” Crystal said, cheekily. 

Gigi leaned back down and nipped Crystal's neck in retaliation. She ran her hand down Crystal's body again, making sure to lightly tug Crystal's nipple piercing over the fabric of her bikini to make Crystal suck in a breath. She reached Crystal's bottoms again, slipping her fingers under the fabric and running them along her folds, getting her wet.

Crystal pulled Gigi into another kiss. “If you're going to eat me out, do it,” she said after she pulled away.

“Impatient?” Gigi asked, pulling Crystal's bikini bottoms down her legs.

“Hey, you're the one who's been teasing me all day,” Crystal said.

“Don't pretend you're not as bad,” Gigi said, moving down to Crystal's stomach and looking up at her in a way that made blood rush to Crystal's face. Gigi smirked and kissed Crystal's stomach before moving lower. She ran her tongue from Crystal's entrance to her clit making her twitch under her hands. 

“You taste so good,” Gigi murmured. Crystal moaned either from the words or Gigi's breath against her or maybe both. 

Crystal sat up a bit to watch Gigi kiss and lick her, putting a gentle hand in her hair. She noticed Gigi was half outside the car, her knees on the floor of the car, so Crystal could lay down. “Are you uncomfortable?” she asked, worried, “I can move.”

Gigi stopped her ministrations to give Crystal a look. “As long as my face is buried in your pussy I'm completely fine,” she said which made Crystal chuckle.

Her chuckle turned into a gasp when Gigi entered her with her tongue, licking and twisting. “Gee,” Crystal whined, tightening her grip on Gigi's hair minutely. 

Gigi hummed against her causing a jolt of arousal to travel up her spine and making her leak onto Gigi's tongue. Gigi's hands tightened on Crystal's thighs, clearly pleased with herself. She licked up through Crystal's folds until she reached her clit, kissing gently before sucking on it. She kept a constant pressure on her clit, Crystal's whines reaching a higher and higher pitch until she came, her thighs squeezing Gigi's head which Gigi allowed for a minute before prying them open with her hands again. Crystal noticed in the back of her mind, despite still shaking from her orgasm, that she could feel the ring she gave Gigi pressing into the skin of her thigh. She licked broad strokes along Crystal's folds until Crystal gently pulled her hair for her to stop.

As soon as Gigi started moving back Crystal pulled her back up towards her. Crystal cupped Gigi's face and licked her own wetness glistening on Gigi's chin before kissing her. Gigi moaned as Crystal sucked her tongue into her mouth.

“Fuck, Crys,” Gigi groaned when Crystal finally pulled away.

“Fuck, yourself,” Crystal hummed.

“I was hoping you'd do that,” Gigi joked and Crystal laughed.

“Like this?” Crystal asked, pushing Gigi's soaked bikini bottoms to the side and easily sliding two fingers inside her.

Gigi whimpered and nodded, pushing back on Crystal's fingers and forcing them deeper inside her. With her free hand Crystal undid the strings of Gigi's bikini top, pulling it off her body and dropping it to the side so she could take one of her nipples into her mouth. Crystal's hand gently gripped Gigi's side and the thumb of the hand inside Gigi went to massage her clit. Gigi moaned and gyrated her hips against Crystal's hand. 

“Don't stop, make me come,” Gigi pleaded, gripping Crystal's shoulders.

Crystal did not let up on any of her ministrations until Gigi came on her hand with a gasp. Crystal buried her face in Gigi's neck and removed her fingers, but kept her fingers gently rubbing against Gigi's pussy until she calmed down. 

After gathering herself Gigi moved back on shaky legs to finally close the car door behind them and curled herself around Crystal. 

Crystal sucked on her wet fingers that were just inside Gigi making the other girl's eyes darken.

“God, you're so sexy,” she said, kissing Crystal as soon as her fingers left her mouth.

“Not as sexy as you,” Crystal said, wrapping her arms around Gigi contentedly.

“I will fight you,” Gigi said, but it had no bite to it and Gigi followed up the statement by resting her head on Crystal's chest.

Crystal sighed happily and moved one hand up to run through Gigi's blonde hair.

Despite everything, maybe it was California that let her have hot sex in her girlfriend's car overlooking all of LA. 

“I really don't hate California,” Crystal said.

Gigi looked up at her. “Good,” she said, but then looked away, biting her lip, “Honestly though, I think what I didn't like about you saying you hate it here was because I was worried that meant you would leave as soon as you graduated.”

Crystal's fingers stopped in Gigi's hair. “Gee,” she said, seriously, “Even if I did want to move later I wouldn't do it without talking to you about it. You're part of my life now, I'm not just going to disappear on you.”

“Okay,” Gigi said, sounding relieved.

“Hey, we should go to Missouri sometime though,” Crystal said, “You can meet my parents and see where I grew up.”

“Definitely,” Gigi said, she was starting to sound sleepy and Crystal was wondering if she would have to drive back and how lost they would get if she did.

“Imagine us raising hell in the Bible Belt,” Crystal said, smiling to herself.

“Yeah, but it won't beat California,” Gigi said, clearly nodding off.

Crystal was starting to think that might very well be true.


End file.
